Queen By Day
by LPScienceRatLP
Summary: A month after 'The Great Thaw', Elsa is bitten by a werewolf on her way back home from a camping trip with Anna and Kristoff. Unfortunately, it's only a matter of time before she feels the affects of the wolf's curse...because having ice powers wasn't enough. Rated T for violence and occasional swearing. Image doesn't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

It was so surreal and it happened so fast.

They hadn't seen the eerie figure waiting for them until they were passing it. The creature had dull yellow eyes that illuminated in the darkness and possessed bulky muscles beneath its brown fur flecked with red. Elsa still felt the lingering burn after the werewolf bit her. It was like the sharp fangs were still buried in her flesh, branding the inside of her shoulder like a hot iron. Tears pricked at her eyes and blurred her fading vision.

"Elsa? Come on, stay with me!" Anna's panicked voice echoed in the Queen's ears," Please, don't go!"

"It hurts." The elder sibling managed to say.

"I know, I know; god, I'm so sorry." Anna said, gently holding her sister's forearm.

"She's losing a lot of blood." Kristoff breathed," If we can get to Grand Pabbie's fast enough…maybe we could save her."

Maybe? Anna's heart skipped a beat when she realized her sister's eyes were beginning to close. She pulled at Elsa's eyelids, forcing them to stay open as she cried," Don't you give up on me!" The princess knew that in the end, the mortally wounded girl lying before her was all she had left.

Elsa's breaths were shallow, black spots clouded her vision, and she couldn't comprehend half of what they were saying because she couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. It was so severe that her entire body felt like it was on fire. She hadn't been in this much physical pain since…It suddenly dawned on her that she'd never been in this much physical pain.

The hysteric couple were talking to each other in such a frantic way, that they were stumbling over their words. Elsa wanted to say something, but she was beginning to black out from the excruciating throb in her injured shoulder, so she could only strain her ears and listen. Just like she did as a child when Anna was outside her door.

"…are we going…can't stand…her like this…"

"…so sorry…it's… away…"

"…we…to get back home…"

"…might not live…"

"Don't fucking say that!" Anna cried out, trembling as she watched the blood pool out of the open wound," Kristoff please, if Elsa dies tonight," Her voice cracks," I want her to die at home! Not in some god forsaken forest!"

Kristoff's heart panged at the dark reality her words brought to him. He felt a wave of nausea pull at his gut and he nodded wordlessly. She should be able to die at home. He gently dug his arms beneath the limp woman and scooped her up.

A whine, soft and barely audible, escaped Elsa's lips when a jolt of pain tore through her right shoulder. It was the last thing she felt before she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was dark in her dream._

_ Her own heartbeat sounded in her ears like a drum; a steady, perpetual booming. She could still feel the faint throbbing in her shoulder but there was more that she could feel...more that she was experiencing. It came to her slowly like a distant memory. Then she was at the climax and her senses were on fire. She could smell anything from kilometers away, hear whispered gossip from across a long hallway, feel the earth quake beneath her feet, the copper taste of blood, and see something in the distance. A tunnel of light? She peered down the tunnel. _

_The full moon. A somber howl._

* * *

Elsa snapped awake, her eyes flying open before darting around her new surroundings in confusion. She was tucked under a white sheet on her bed and clutching at her heart with her left hand. Somehow she'd made it home alive and even the pain in her shoulder had subsided significantly.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa!" Anna gasped, throwing her arms out and moving forward to hug her sister. She paused halfway and put her hands at her sides with a sigh," Er...I wouldn't want to irritate the wound so-"

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and held out her uninjured, left arm. Anna smiled widely and hugged her elder sibling's side. Hot tears spilled out the corners of her cerulean eyes when she realized how close she was to losing her only sister.

"I thought I'd lost you." She sobbed.

The young Queen's heart squeezed in sympathy," I know. I'm sorry."

The door swung open and a blond head poked through the door. When the women gestured for him to come in, the ice harvester had his hands behind his back and he was wearing a sheepish smile.

"So...uh...Sven and I were in the town and we kinda- well I mean it was actually his idea b-but I picked them out. Uh...cause I told him about last night and well...it was my idea to go camping so..." Kristoff awkwardly rambled on before running a hand through his blond hair," What I mean to say is that I feel guilty about dragging you two out into the woods with me cause Elsa was attacked as a result... and I know for a fact that I would've died if you hadn't attacked that thing with your powers. So...thanks." He held out a bouquet of blue flowers.

Elsa gave him a warm smile and took them with her left hand," Thank you, Kristoff."

The ice harvester shrugged a shoulder modestly, his face slightly flushed.

"I'll go get a vase." Anna gave him a smile of her own before leaving the room in a flash.

When Elsa was sure she was gone, she turned to the outdoorsman who was gazing out a window a foot or two away. "What happened after I blacked out?" She asked quietly.

Kristoff's light brown eyes shifted towards the ground for a moment," Do you want me to sugar coat this or not?"

"I want to know everything that happened, please."

"You were bleeding out a lot." Kristoff began to say.

* * *

_Sven galloped through the thick snow, the lights of the kingdom shining dimly in the distance. The reindeer was exhausted with the strenuous effort of pulling three people in a loaded sled, but seeing Kristoff's human friend in danger convinced him to keep moving._

_ "Move her head a little." Anna's trembling voice said. She removed her scarf and did her best to wrap it around the blood soaked wound," Okay, there." She took one last look at her sister's head that was lying on the ice harvester. The rest of her body was draped across both their laps. _

_There was a long silence as they approached the edge of Arendelle. _

_"She's going to be alright, Anna. Your sister loves you. She won't let you go so easily." Kristoff said, breaking the silence. _

_Anna wiped the cold tears from her face, the wind was whipping at them as they rode on, and the tears were freezing her skin. She sniffed loudly and squeezed her eyes shut. _

_"I don't want to lose her, Kristoff." _

_She said weakly. "You won't."_

_ "You were convinced she would a half hour ago! What changed your mind, huh?" She snapped, her eyes blazing angrily. There were a few seconds of silence before her shoulders slumped," I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I-" _

_"You don't have to apologize." Kristoff replied softly," But you need to do me a favor."_

_ Anna glanced at him with misted eyes," What?" _

_"I need you to relax. I know you're under a lot of stress and you have every right to be, but you need to be strong for her." Kristoff gazed into her eyes soberly," When we're old and our memories are fading, I want you to be able to remember this and realize that despite everything you were going through that night, you remained strong. Can you do that for me?"_

_ Anna's eyes watered and she gave him a sad smile," Yes." Then she pressed a kiss to his cheek before looking down at her sister," You'll be okay, Elsa."_

* * *

Elsa stared at the vibrant flowers in her hands and felt a single tear roll down her cheek," Thanks for doing that."

"I'm sure you would've done the same thing for Sven." Kristoff responded, a side of his mouth quirking upwards.

Elsa chuckled into her hand.

A minute later, the princess came back with a translucent vase and set it on the end table by her sister's bed.

"So, what did I miss?" Anna said as she put the flowers in the vase.

"Nothing," Elsa answered immediately," We were just-"

_"What happened to the Queen?" Gerda's hushed voice inquired._

Elsa's brow furrowed in bemusement and glanced around the room. Gerda?

_"I heard it was a large animal of some sort." Kai responded._

"We were just what?" Anna asked.

_"Of...what sort?" Gerda's voice sounded in her ears again._

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna raised an eyebrow in her boyfriend's direction, but he only frowned and shrugged.

_"I know it sounds very dubious."_

_"Go on."_

_"But I was talking to the doctor in private..."_

"Hellooo? Elsa?" The princess tried again.

_"...and he said it looked like a werewolf bite." Kai finished._

_There was a brief pause in the servants' conversation._

"Hey!" Anna shouted, waving both hands in front of her sister's face.

Elsa flinched backwards and winced at the spike of pain in her shoulder. She grabbed at the tender wound and felt the soreness immediately ebb away," What?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Anna was worried but she tried not to let it get to her. Perhaps this was just a fluke or a result from the severe blood loss.

"You were talking and you just trailed off. You didn't even notice that I was talking until I waved my hands in your face." Anna responded, looking at her sister in a speculating way," Seriously, Elsa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elsa lied. She was still struggling to digest Kai's words.

"You don't look fine." Anna retorted, gesturing to the frost that was coating her bedsheets and crawling across the walls," Does that look fine to you?"

"I said I'm fine, Anna!" Elsa barked.

The younger girl pulled away at the harshness of her sister's tone. She nodded silently and began to back away," Okay, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean...I'll go."

The Queen's hostile stance lowered and she shook her head," No, don't go. I was just being-"

"I'll see you at dinner." Anna mumbled before she took off down the hallway.

The door slammed a moment later.

"I should check on her." Kristoff said, avoiding the blonde's gaze," You uh...you should get some sleep."

Before she could apologize, they were both gone; and in this state of heath she couldn't even chase after them.

Elsa hugged her arm to her middle as the guilt welled up inside her. She hadn't meant to push them away like that, but somehow she ended up isolated in her room anyway. When the heavy guilt died away, there was one last thing that lingered in the pit of her thoughts.

Werewolf bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Night was cloaking Arendelle in black; and Elsa was clenching and unclenching her fists in bed, trying to forget the ridiculous werewolf notion. They weren't real. Werewolves weren't real. They couldn't be real.

She rocked back and forth slightly, squeezing her eyes shut and drawing her knees to her chest. This feeling was all too familiar; being left alone to deal with the pressuring anxieties of her confusing life. But this time, she felt silly and irrational. There wasn't any proof that she was a werewolf. She'd heard Kai and Gerda talking but…maybe they'd been standing outside the door the whole time. Deep down, she knew she was just lying to suppress the sickening reality.

When dinner finally rolled around, two things made themselves very clear. One; Anna would not be joining the Queen in her room for dinner. Elsa had heard her whisper it to Kristoff when they were departing down the stairs. The second thing that was clear to her was the fact that she started smelling _everything_. She was catching the scent of people for God's sake! Her sister in the dining room sitting near the door to the kitchen, a servant carrying fresh laundry, and now Gerda; leaving the dining area and approaching her room with a plate of steak.

The servant's fist was poised over the door when she heard a voice.

"You may enter, Gerda."

Gerda stepped inside, wearing a look of bewilderment.

"What?"

"I hadn't knocked on the door yet but you knew it was me."

"Oh…I…Kai told me you were coming."

Gerda didn't say anything at first and Elsa was afraid she would pressure her for the truth, but instead she just nodded.

Then she handed her the plate of fresh meat and set the glass of water on the end table beside her. Elsa cut a chunk of the steak off and was surprised to find it so undercooked. The fleshy insides were tinted shades of pink and red; blood seeping out of it as she pressed the side of her knife against it. She should've been repulsed by it or even demanded to know who prepared the meat, but for some reason she grew hungrier.

Gerda noticed the blood around the portion of steak that'd been cut and a look of embarrassment and disgust crossed her face.

"My deepest apologizes, Your Majesty! I'll take it back to the kitchens and find one that has been prepared correctly." The servant reached out to take the plate, but Elsa pulled it out of her reach," Please, you shouldn't have to choke this down."

"It's okay." Elsa assured her. The unfamiliar urge to sink her teeth into the bloody meat was rising," I'm sure it's fine."

"It isn't healthy to eat undercooked food. You could become ill. You're already recovering from an attack and I will not let you eat tainted meat under my watch."

Elsa was getting impatient," Gerda, I know you're just trying to help me, but my dinner is perfect. You're dismissed for the night."

The plump servant was surprised by her sharp tone but she would not talk back to the Queen. She curtsied briefly and bid the young woman farewell before returning to the servants' quarters.

_"That meal's going to make her sick." Gerda mumbled._

But the blonde paid it no mind, Elsa stabbed a piece of the steak and rose the fork to her lips with an eagerness that made herself feel uneasy; the enticing smell aroused her and she finally couldn't wait any longer.

It was the most amazing thing she'd ever tasted. The pseudo warm blood squeezed out of the undercooked chunk of steak, and when she swallowed, the sweet red juices caressed her throat. Her taste buds were crackling with pleasure.

She cut another piece; and another piece; and another until she let the silverware clatter onto the plate. Elsa gripped it with her hands and tore off chunks with her mouth as she continued to devour it. She disregarded the mess she was making. Blood was trickling down her chin and covering her palms; staining the pale fabric of her dress and the covers on the bed.

When the steak was gone, she came to her senses. She sat in silence for a while, trying to comprehend the strong influence the taste of the blood had on her. But the more she thought, the more nauseous she felt. Something was wrong with her. She was sick.

"Queen Elsa, it's Kai."A voice sounded through the door.

She snapped out of her reverie.

"Please, just…g-give me a minute." Elsa stammered as she glanced down at herself. She moved fast; dropping the plate on the end table with one swift motion before dipping her fingers in the water, rubbing the dried blood from her skin. Then she moved on to her dress; the drops of red became a faded pink; barely noticeable she hoped. Afterwards, she grabbed the spare blanket at the end of her bed and pulled it over the white sheet. Shaking slightly, she double checked her work and finally called him in.

Kai stepped inside, a roll of clean bandages in hand. He did his best to ignore the ice spikes jutting out of the corners of the ceiling.

"Your Majesty, the doctor advised me to change your bandages each day to make sure that the wound remained sterile." He said," It should only be a moment."

"Y-yes…of course." Elsa murmured.

She leaned in slightly and Kai carefully began to undo the bandages on her right shoulder, paying close attention to the woman's facial expressions to make sure he wasn't causing her any unnecessary pain.

"How have you been, Queen Elsa?"

She hesitated. How had she _been_? She's been confused, scared, and absolutely revolted by herself. That's how she's been.

"I'm alright."

"How was dinner?"

There was a pause. Elsa only shrugged.

When the old bandage was finally removed, Kai's brow lifted in surprise. He took a step back in shock and nearly dropped the clean roll in his fist.

"How does it look?" She asked cautiously.

"It's…"

She nodded slowly, urging him to continue.

"I-It's comp-completely healed." Kai sputtered, taking a few nervous steps back. How could this be? When the princess and the royal ice harvester returned from their trip, the flesh of her shoulder had been _completely_ torn open. Dark blood had gushed incessantly out of the wound and soaked her clothes. He was beginning to think the doctor's analysis wasn't too farfetched after all.

Elsa's stomach churned and her wide, cerulean eyes locked onto the spot. It was true. The wound had healed. In fact, it nearly looked untouched. Under closer inspection, she could see the faint marks where that thing bit her, but otherwise her alabaster skin was flawless.

_The bite. Her enhanced hearing and sense of smell. Her ravenous desire for blood. Her shoulder. _

Elsa knew the evidence was stacked too high. She'd been experiencing inhuman thoughts and feelings ever since she got that damned bite. And now, the injury that threatened to end her was completely healed? She'd made up her mind. If she didn't act now, she was a fool. Hiding never quelled her fears anyway.

The Queen abruptly threw back her covers and leapt out of bed, slipping past the paralyzed servant who called after her a little too late. Elsa bolted down the empty hallways towards the library, praying that she would receive some sort of explanation there. There had to be something there. There _had_ to be. At this point, she didn't even care if it was unpleasant information; all she wanted to know was what was happening to her.

Upon entering the library, Elsa hurried to the nearest shelves; rifling through the infinite number of texts, novels, and dusty tomes. It wouldn't be an easy find.

"Come on…please, please, please…" She chanted under her breath. It took her thirteen years to finally learn the truth about her ice powers; she wouldn't wait around thirteen more years to find the truth about this..._disease_.

It took a solid three hours for her to go through the whole library. Three hours of squinting and climbing ladders and crawling on her knees to finally realize that were was nothing.

_Nothing_.

In this whole damn library, there wasn't a trace of information to be found and once again, there was no one for her turn to or to relate to. She clenched her fists. She would _always_ be the freak without answers.

Hot tears rose in her cerulean eyes and Elsa sunk to the floor on her knees, gazing down at her hands in her state of melancholy.

"No," She whispered breathlessly, running shaking hands through her hair," There had to be-" Elsa held back the bile rising in her throat when she saw ebony claws elongating from her fingers.

* * *

**A/N: It might sound a little cheesy, but every review, favorite, and follow I get means the world to me and I appreciate it so much! I love reading the reviews so don't hesitate to write one! I'm also open to suggestions for this story. I have some ideas of where this is going to go but a few extra ones wouldn't hurt! Leave a suggestion and I'll see if I can fit it in!**

**Also...**

**I'd like to thank Secret, cheshirecat9116, Lany19, fatat18, Guest, and ShadowWolfBeast for reviewing.**

**I'd also like to thank Awesome0509, ShadowWolfBeast, Yondaime Nomikaze, aerithsephy, volts12 for putting this on their favorite's list.**

**And last but not least, the followers; Awesome0509, Canafron, Doggielover123, Haissen, MentalMarzipan, Pschyco789, ShadowWolfBeast, The Capslock Critic, Twin Masks, aerithsephy, cheshirecat9116, csi cameron, fatat18, and volts12!**

**Thanks for the support guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa staggered out of the library as fast as she could, clawed hands tucked beneath her arms. She made a mad dash through the hallways and down to the main floor of the castle, hissing at the stretching of her ears as they pulled back into triangles; a trail of ice behind her the whole way.

Vision swimming with tears of pain and an unbearable heat in her chest, the Queen was shocked that she had enough endurance to make it to the top of the staircase descending into the dungeons. She was about halfway down the steps when she heard her sister calling her name.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" The princess's soft voice called out," I'm sorry about earlier! I shouldn't have run out on you like that."

"Dammit, not now!" Elsa muttered as she quickened her pace, throwing the door to the dungeons open and collapsing in front of the nearest cell. Her veins were on fire; she was cooking for the inside out.

Then she pushed open the door, fueled by the sound of nearing footsteps and her sister's scent. The Queen started to close the door but something was impeding the process.

"Anna, go away!" Elsa cried.

"No! You can tell me about whatever's happening! Please, I just want to-" The hideous sight of her sister's transformation was enough to startle her into letting go.

The door slammed shut.

"Anna, please…" Elsa begged, panting as her muscles contorted," Lock…the…door. Just get away from me."

The younger sibling barricaded the door with trembling hands, "What's happening to you?"

Screaming; Elsa's bones shifted and gray and white hairs pierced through her skin like millions of needles. She listened to her own heart rate accelerate until she thought it would combust in her ribcage. However, she quickly realized that it wasn't just her own heartbeat she was hearing; it was everyone in her vicinity; her sister, the staff, and the rats scuttling around in the dungeon walls.

She could hear all of them. She could smell them all of them. She wanted to feed.

Anna stumbled back when she heard the howling. Her blood ran cold and her muscles tensed when she heard the furious pounding on the other side of the door. A hinge started to come loose so she pushed objects against the door, boxes of stale food that they kept for prisoners; though they had none at the moment; and heavy crates of backup weapons for the guards.

The princess spent all night staring at that door, afraid that the creature would somehow get out. But the crates proved to a fairly effective resistance alongside the metal bar against the door.

When the banging of the door ceased and the sun rose behind the mountains, Anna warily took down the barricade of boxes.

"Alright Anna, you're about to do something either remarkably brave or remarkably stupid." The strawberry blonde inhaled deeply through her nostrils and exhaled through her mouth to calm her racing heart. She couldn't stop rewinding what she'd seen last night but continued onwards anyway.

The princess gently eased the door open and looked around the cell. Shallow claw marks over the frosted stone walls, the bed that had been chained to the wall was broken off, and the feathers of an old pillow were scattered around the claustrophobic space.

And in the middle of it all; naked and lying on her side was Elsa.

Anna rushed towards her and pressed a finger to her neck, checking for a pulse. A small smile tugged at her lips when she found it. Whatever happened last night hadn't killed her.

Elsa groaned softly at the cramp in her muscles and the aching hunger in her stomach. The memories hit her like a wave, crashing down on her and drowning her in its presence. Anna! Where was Anna? She jerked upwards and her eyelids flew open.

"Hey, hey…whoa, it's okay." Her younger sibling said.

"Anna? You're alive." Elsa breathed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The princess's warm smile turning into a smirk," But you might want uh…" She gestured at her sister's lack of clothes.

Elsa glanced down, face warming at her indecent state. She flicked her wrist upwards and an ice dress swiftly fixed her awkward predicament.

"So…how are you feeling after whatever-that-was?" Anna inquired carefully.

"A little sore."

"Anything else?"

"Really hungry."

"Is that it?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow in her direction," Is this an interrogation?"

"I just want to make sure you're not in any pain. It…looked unpleasant, whatever-it-was." Anna's voice was tentative. There were so many questions and mixed emotions, but she didn't want to dump it all on her sister in this moment.

"I think I'll be alright. For now, at least," Elsa murmured. Before the talkative redhead could say another word, she held up a finger," Wait. Could we talk about this over breakfast?"

* * *

Seated at the dining table, Elsa felt her desire for blood steadily rising. As hard as she tried to suppress it, she couldn't overcome her craving for fresh meat.

"Do we have any steaks left?" The Queen wondered out loud.

"Yeah, but they're all raw. I could get some chefs to cook-" Anna cut herself off when she noticed the subtle grimace on her sister's features," Unless you want it raw…w-which I mean… in that case I could just…er, grab one now."

"No, no…I'll get it." Elsa mumbled. It didn't take lycanthropic senses to notice the discomfort radiating off her sister, but you really couldn't blame her.

As the Queen tried to hold onto her etiquette, remembering the bloody mess she made the last time she ate steak; Anna finally decided to speak her mind.

"Why didn't you just tell me something was happening?" Her voice breaking at the end," I thought that…after all the hell we've been through together, after _sacrificing_ myself for you; that the next time you had a secret, you wouldn't hesitate to tell me!"

Elsa swallowed a chunk of red meat with difficulty before responding," I…I just didn't want-"

"For me to be afraid?" Anna's voice rose," Why is it so hard for you to believe that I can love and accept you for who you are?"

There was a pang in Elsa's heart," Mom and Dad never did." She saw her sister's anger instantly falter," Besides, I didn't even know what was wrong with me this time. Well…I had an idea but I didn't want to accept the fact that I could be two different monsters at once. I'm sorry, Anna." Her gaze shifted to her feet," And I know that 'sorry' won't make it better, but-"

She felt warm hands close over her cool ones and she looked up.

"You were never a monster, Elsa." Anna said resolutely, a small smile broke onto her face," Plus, the citizens are nuts for your ice powers now! Especially the children; did I tell you that they think you're responsible for snow days?"

Elsa allowed one side of her lips quirk up before they pursed together," What good could come out of a werewolf though?"

There was a small pause as the princess thought. Then she smirked," Dog whisperer." Anna dodged the playful slap her sister threw at her arm and chortled," Hey, there's a lot of dog owners in Arendelle!"

When their laughter subsided, Elsa's expression sobered again," So…you're okay with this?"

"I don't know if I really have a choice. But yeah, I'm okay with it." Anna replied," We might need to get better locks for the cell door though."

"Wait, what?"

"For the next transformation."

"I can't do that again. Not here."

"Why not? We'll just prepare ourselves next time. We can get better barricades."

Elsa shook her head," It's not that simple. I just don't want to be so close to people with a lethal ability like this. I think I should transform in the forest."

"The forest?" Anna cried, running a hand through her strawberry blonde locks," What if you get lost and can't find the way home when you wake up?"

"I won't. I…I could smell my way home." Elsa said.

"Sure, but what if…wait. You can do that?" Anna gawked, cocking an eyebrow at her sister.

Elsa nodded silently.

After her brief recovery, the princess continued her anxious rant; gesturing to emphasis her points," Or what if some hunter shoots you? Or you get attacked by another werewolf?" Her cerulean eyes widened and grabbed her elder sibling's shoulders," Elsa, what if that other werewolf tries to kill you?"

The Queen winced at the thought," I…I don't know. I just don't want to wake up with your blood on my hands. I nearly killed you once. I'm not going to do it again." She gazed into her sister's eyes," Anna, there's only one job that's more important to me than running the kingdom and that's taking care of you."

Anna finally relented, her gaze dropping slightly and her shoulders slumping.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

After a few beats of silence, the strawberry blonde spoke again in a hesitant and quiet manner, "Who are we supposed to tell about this?"

The Queen didn't initially respond but it didn't take long for her to formulate a group of people whom she could trust with her secret.

* * *

Elsa released a breath and knocked on the door of the royal stables. For everything he'd ever done to help his sister; Kristoff certainly earned the right to know about her lycanthropic curse.

"Whoa, Sven! Calm down!" His voice shouted from the other side of the wall," Easy! Easy! It's just the door!"

When the reindeer's panicked cries subsided, the door cracked open and Kristoff's brow shot up. Apparently he'd been expecting someone else…anyone else probably.

He bowed awkwardly," Uh…Elsa…er Queen?"

"Can I come inside for a moment? I need to talk to you about something." Elsa was putting a stoic facade but her eyes still held fear. She couldn't expect everyone to be as accepting as Anna.

"Maybe we should talk outside. As long as it's okay with you. It's just…Sven randomly started acting up in there and I wouldn't want him to hurt you." Kristoff replied.

Elsa had a feeling the frightened animal had picked up her wolfish scent but didn't say anything about it," That's fine."

The ice harvester stepped into the trimmed grass and brushed the hay off his pants. Then he looked up at her with that nervous expression he always wore when the Queen was around. Elsa wanted him to be able to talk to her as easily as he did with Anna or his fellow ice harvesters, but he never could. She nearly sighed out loud. After she told him this secret there was no way that this man would ever be calm around her.

"Kristoff, I need to tell you something about the night I was bitten." Elsa began.

"You're not sick or dying, are you?" He interrupted, brow knitting together worriedly.

Though they rarely ever spoke to each other, Kristoff still considered her a friend and couldn't bear the grief he'd feel losing her or the depression his girlfriend would surely fall into if she was dying.

Elsa chewed the inside of her lip slowly," No, I'm not dying. As for being sick... I'd be lying if I said I was healthy."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who's reviewed, followed, added this to their favorites, or just stopped by to give this story a chance! It means a lot and I love reading the reviews!**

**Also I'm imagining Elsa in her werewolf form as the gray one in 'Van Helsing' but with a tail. **

**BTW to anyone who is confused about the ships in this story. It's just Kristanna. Elsa's going to remain single.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff's gaze remained uncertain but he didn't say a word.

"I was bitten by a…a lycanthrope." Elsa said a bit sheepishly. It was a true statement but it sounded odd to say.

"Wait, what?"

This wasn't going to be the quick stop and go conversation she wanted it to be, was it?

"A werewolf." Elsa replied in a deadpanned manner," You know…'I turn on a full moon and go on a rampage' werewolf?"

Kristoff was still for a while, digesting the news for a moment before his head began to nod vigorously," …Oh uh yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what it is but I never thought they were actually real." He snorted," But I guess I have no reason to judge since I have adopted troll parents." Then he pursed his lips and shifted back into his uncertain gaze from before," So, does Anna know about this?"

"I didn't have to tell her…"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night was my first transformation and she kind of ended up seeing part of it." Elsa winced at the memory. For a long time, she wondered if there could be anything worse than her ice powers and now she'd found the answer within this curse. It certainly felt like the wolf was beneath her human skin; dictating her actions and influencing her sudden attraction to the full moon and the copper taste of blood.

"Is she alright?"

"She's not injured but _it _is not something she can just un-see," the Queen replied. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Just you and Anna, but I was planning on telling Kai and Gerda about it after this." Kristoff frowned, deepening his brow when he noticed her frequent use of the word _it_, to describe her lycanthropy. It reminded him of all the stories his girlfriend told him regarding Elsa's view on her ice powers; how for a very long time the elder sibling could only call her gift... _it_. But her powers weren't just an _it _and they weren't a curse, at least he didn't think it was. The same power that caused the 'Eternal Winter' were the same as the one that constructed the breath taking ice castle that he still longed to see again.

"I'd like to get all these confessions off my chest soon so if you don't mind…" Elsa gestured toward the castle with a jerk of her head. He held out a hand and stopped her in her tracks," Your lycanthropy isn't just an it."

"_You_ haven't experienced the pain I've been through with just a few weeks of this," Elsa retorted, her voice came out a little sharper than she intended.

"And I'm not saying I have. I just want you to know that…maybe you don't have to be ashamed of this," Kristoff sustained a confident stance under the glare in her eyes; and he swore he saw her irises flash a dull yellow for a split second before they returned to their usual ice blue. He quickly shook it off and continued," Maybe you'll find something good out of this."

"I hope you're right." She murmured before taking off.

* * *

_(Time lapse)_

_The Night of The Full Moon…_

Elsa trudged towards the edge of the fjord, pondering the conversation she had with Kristoff a few weeks ago. She sighed at his words. _"Maybe you'll find something good out of this." _She still didn't understand what that something was or what it could ever be. She was a monster without a cure; at least she hadn't found one yet, despite all the research she did over the past month.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find one, but…I can keep looking." Anna offered, placing a comforting hand on the older girl's arm.

It was like the princess had read her mind.

"You don't need to do that," Elsa said, her voice barely above a whisper. The moon was steadily rising in the sky and when it reached its highest point, it would send her into another transformation. It was already driving her insane, itching in her chest and messing with her feelings. She wanted to feed but the humanity inside her was dominating at the moment.

"Yes, I do," Anna insisted firmly," I've never given up on you before; I'm not going to give on you now."

Elsa gently pulled her forearm out of her sister's grip and gave the strawberry blonde an apologetic look," I didn't mean quit searching…I meant quit touching me. I'm not myself when the full moon's out." She gazed down at the rippling reflection of herself and the white orb in the water. She was just stalling now.

Anna fought the urge to envelop the somber Queen in a hug. She understood her sister's reluctance for physical contact but it hurt her to see her sister like this. To break the tension in the air, she decided to crack a joke.

"Oh. I thought it was just your thing about germs." The princess teased.

And to her surprise, Elsa joked back," The cooties are a serious epidemic, Anna." She chuckled as did her companion before they both looked to the other side of the fjord where the edge of forest was," I guess I should go. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning," Anna replied, watching the platinum blonde walk across the fjord, a sheet of ice beneath her sheet at each step. Unlike two months ago, she was able to walk across water without freezing the entire surface of the body. At least she'd become familiar with one of her abilities. When the Queen was merely a speck amongst the pines trees, she turned back towards the kingdom," Good luck out there, Els."

* * *

Elsa wove through the mass of trees and vegetation with more ease than she'd expected. Perhaps it was the wolf's keen senses guiding her or the camping trip that led her to the curse, whatever it was made it simpler for her to distance herself from Arendelle.

Once she reached a clearing that was far enough from the kingdom, she began to feel her veins burning up inside her. The moon was beckoning for her to turn and she had no choice but to do so.

But as she lay in the wild grasses, writhing and screaming in agony, someone watched in the distance with a triumphant smirk curling their lips, "It's a shame that this happened to you, Queen Elsa. But I'm sure you'll able to see the brighter side of my gift soon."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was a short update, but the next one should be soon and it reveals our mystery speaker at the end. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for their support and please review! Reading the reviews is one of my favorite parts of doing this and every review/follow/favorite motivates me. **


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa jerked upright, clutching her thundering heart as her eyes darted around the forest. She was shaded by the trees around her and lying in a bed of leaves, sticky with blood. She smell it everywhere, she could taste on her tongue and between her teeth and dribbling out the corner of her mouth. The blood.

She glanced to her right and saw the mutilated corpse of a deer, flies buzzing around the revolting, messy leftovers. Some of the viscera was beneath her dirty fingernails and tangled in her platinum blonde locks as well. Then her head whipped to the left and she nearly screamed when she saw the nude male splayed out on his stomach beside her.

He dragged his eyes up her body and she flushed when she realized what he was doing. Elsa quickly conjured an ice dress to cover her naked body; almost considering blasting snow in his face and running for it so she could forget his familiar face.

"Nice hunt." The Southern Isles Prince purred seductively, sweeping his eyes over her curvaceous body," Not bad for the first time either. But you're not interested in our hunt are you?" When she could only gawk a little, struggling to find the right words, he resumed speaking," No, you're interested in getting back home to your precious kingdom where your bitch of a sister lives."

This was the remark that got her vocal chords working again," I ought to freeze your heart right now." Elsa was seething; her fingers tingled with the icy chill of her powers.

"Speaking of frozen hearts, that was a very impressive kill last night."

The Queen narrowed her eyes and began to scoot away, the frosted leaves crunched beneath her.

"At first I was surprised to see that you took down the deer so swiftly. I'd never seen a werewolf take down a kill with a single bite, but when we tore open the carcass it became obvious. When you sunk your teeth into the animal's haunch, you froze its heart," Hans said nonchalantly," A very useful skill to have as a monster hated by those who don't understand our gift."

"It's a curse," Elsa spat.

"Yes well, that's the same thing you thought about your ability to manipulate the ice and snow until you thawed your little kingdom. Wasn't it?" Hans arched an eyebrow in question.

"It's still dangerous," She grumbled. She didn't why she was still talking to him. He infuriated her, he left her sister to die, and nearly murdered her, but the wolf wanted to stay in the company of another wolf. The Queen mentally cursed herself.

She needed to leave.

Now.

"Dangerous, yes; but so is the marvelous gift I've given you," Hans with a shrug.

Elsa's pupils dilated in response. She should've expected it as soon as she woke up beside him, but she was too shocked to see the prince to contemplate that he could be her sire. The temperature plummeted and she pushed him to the ground, snarling into his face and freezing his bare back to the ground.

"You did this to me?" Elsa hissed, trembling with rage," Haven't you fucked up my life enough?" When his lips pulled into a smug smile, she threw her right fist against his nose. Her hands were lightly iced over as she quivered with rage.

Did this bastard really have the nerve to show up in _her_ kingdom after what _he_ did and just _smile_ at her?

Hans grimaced when he felt a stream of blood trickle out of his throbbing nose, he reached up to rub the sting away but she was pinning his arms down. Apparently the Queen's icy demeanor hadn't changed.

"Oh, what? No answer?" Elsa had never felt her inner beast so provoked," You didn't really think this through, did you?"

The prince snorted," I didn't mean to bite you. I meant to get, Anna, but I missed."

Before he could continue, her fingers wrapped around his throat and her palm pushed downwards firmly, partially cutting off his air supply. The icy pads of her fingers burned as they made contact with his pale flesh.

"Even if that were true, how would that make your case any better?" Elsa snapped, releasing the pressure so he could reply.

"It is true."

"I don't remember a damn thing when I wake up after a full moon. How could you?"

"Because I've been a lycanthrope since birth," Hans sneered, beginning to struggle against her icy grip half-heartedly," I have full control over my actions during a full moon. I remember everything; what I did, what I saw, what I heard." She was still glaring, but there was curiosity behind her eyes," I could show you how to take control. Cursed werewolves can learn how to take charge of the beast too."

"Not from you," Elsa melted the ice and began to back away.

Hans got to his feet, looking smug again," You'll come around soon enough, _Elsa_. You'll be overcome by the fear of losing control, curiosity will get the best of you, and you'll come running back to me." He crossed his arms over his chest, talking to her as if he wasn't stark naked," I'll admit that I don't know when you'll break; but you'll break."

Elsa refused to hear anymore because a part of her knew that he was probably right. And deep down, what he offered was what she desired. As she turned and ran, inhaling deeply as she ran to catch the scent of her home, she could hear him shouting after her.

"You can't escape the beast inside of you!" Hans yelled, standing in the center of the clearing with the deer corpse at his feet," Might as well control it!"

* * *

When Elsa finally reached the fjord, she cupped her hands and splashed the water over her skin where dried blood stuck to her face. Afterwards, she picked the slivers of deer viscera from her platinum blonde locks, grimacing the whole way through. Though it was still fairly early, the shopkeepers in the market would be awake and she couldn't let them see their Queen covered in blood.

She rubbed her face again for good measure before walking across the fjord to the castle albeit hesitantly. The closer she came to the castle, the more she thought about waking up to the infamous Southern Isles Prince by her side. Ever since 'The Great Thaw' Hans had just been a bad memory but now he was back and the wolf inside of her was drawn to him. Maybe Anna was right. Maybe she shouldn't have gone into the woods.

* * *

Somehow Elsa managed to make it back to the castle gates without having every citizen of Arendelle on her ass and she was grateful for this rare occasion. It wasn't exactly common to see the Queen outside castle walls and when she did leave, she'd usually have a whole crowd of people groveling before her and gushing on about her majestic queenliness or...whatever.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their kindness and acceptance towards her ice powers; but to her, it was uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"Where have you been, Your Majesty?" The Captain of the Guard inquired as she continued onwards into her home.

"Out," Elsa replied curtly.

He shivered slightly at the cold radiating off of her as she walked by. Even through his thick metal armor, he could feel the chill tickling his skin. Clearly whatever she'd been "out" doing hadn't gone well.

* * *

Elsa felt someone throw themselves onto her, enveloping her in a tight hug. She didn't even need to see to know that it was her sister. Tentatively, she hugged back.

"I'm so glad you're home. I couldn't sleep last night," Anna's muffled voice said," How was it?" She pulled away, a wide smile on her face as she waited for a response.

"It was perfect…" Elsa murmured, her eyes had glazed over as she recalled the surreal events of the morning," But..."

"But what?"

"I don't know how to say this," The Queen picked at the fabric of her dress with clammy hands.

Anna's features softened," You can tell me anything. I promise I won't be mad at you."

"You were right. I should never have gone to the woods."

"_Why_?" The princess frowned, slightly tilting her head to the side. Sorrow and regret were, unfortunately, emotions she was used to seeing in her older sister, but something about the way she said this was an even more painfully familiar sound. It was the tone of voice she used when she was reluctant to tell her something; and after everything they've been through, Anna dreaded secrets.

Elsa opened parted her lips to speak; then, almost immediately, sealed them again. She wanted to tell her but she was afraid that her sister would make a rash decision. Anna had been the Southern Isles Prince's greatest victim and hearing his name would surely strike a nerve deep within her.

She wouldn't want her sister to run at him half-cocked, especially since he possessed lycanthropic abilities; and he could control his wolf…or at least he claimed to.

But she couldn't just deceive her sister like this could she? Secret keeping was practically a sin now. And after everything they'd been through, Elsa was obligated to tell her the truth, wasn't she?

Of course she was…but she couldn't tell her. She needed to protect her from the truth to protect her from Hans.

"I woke up and there was blood everywhere," Elsa whispered, guilt was threatening to drag her down and force her to tell the truth," I was so afraid that I'd killed a person…b-but it was just a deer."

Anna's brow knitted together and she took her sister's hands," That must've been horrible." Her elder sister's worst fear was harming people with her inhuman abilities. This fact became quite clear after 'The Great Thaw' when she heard Elsa's loud sobs in the middle of the night after waking up from a nightmare," I'm sorry."

Elsa's ribcage was closing in on her heart, crushing it and causing an excruciating ache of guilt. What the hell was wrong with her? How could she deceive her sister like this? After everything Anna's endured and sacrificed to mend their relationship; this was how she paid her back? With more fucking lies?

"Don't be sorry." Elsa murmured.

* * *

**A/N: Updates may or may not be slower for the next few days because of my schedule. But now I'd like to thank everyone who are following this story or put it in their favorites.**

**Followers:  
**

**Awesome0509**

**Best75**

**Canafron**

**Caroline3036**

**DeepFreeze55**

**Doggielover123**

**Haissen**

**LilyGHall**

**ManofInterest**

**MentalMarzipan**

**Phoenixfirewolf**

**Pschyco789**

**Rosialette001**

**ShadowWolfBeast**

**Soul**

**The Capslock Critic**

**Twin Masks**

**aerithsephy**

**aleera-mistressofallevil**

**bluewolf2208**

**cheshirecat9116**

**csi cameron**

**fatat18**

**jade254**

**luvmoony89**

**madhattercookie**

**nacochet39**

**smudge206**

**volts12**

**Favorites**

**Awesome0509**

**DeepFreeze55**

**LilyGHall**

**MentalMarzipan**

**Rosialette001**

**ShadowWolfBeast**

**Yondaime Namikaze**

**aerithsephy**

**jade254**

**smudge206**

**volts12**

**And thanks for everyone who reviewed! Your support makes my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Control it?" The prince snorted as he watched the blonde head disappear in the mass of pine trees.

Hans knew he couldn't control his curse. In reality, he'd become his curse. The Wolf and his humanity had collided so many times that they'd become one. His Wolf saw, smelled, tasted, heard, and felt every thing he did in human form and vice versa.

But the only one who could possibly know that was _one_ of his thirteen estranged brothers.

* * *

_Hans was thrown to his knees before his eldest brother, who was sitting on his throne with a grimace on his face. It was clear that neither of the brothers were happy at this sudden reunion._

_"Do you have any idea what you've done to the Southern Isles?" King Alexander said, struggling to keep the irritation from his voice. _

_Hans lowered his gaze to the ground and mumbled incoherently. _

_"What was that?"_

_ "Queen Elsa is a witch with the power to manipulate ice and snow," Hans growled, glancing up at his brother with piercing green eyes," She nearly killed some people including her sister! I was just trying to end her curse!"_

_ "So you left the Princess in a room to die?" Alexander retorted, silencing the prince immediately," You're nothing but a disgrace to this family! Besides, who are you to judge people?"_

_ Hans clenched his fists," What's that supposed to mean?"_

_ "You're a werewolf, Hans!" Alexander exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and stepping away from his throne. He stood a foot before his sibling and glared down at him," You've become a monster." _

_Tears of frustration leaked out the corner of the prince's emerald eyes. His brothers would never understand him! They would never understand this curse! No one could! _

_"You don't know what it's like," Hans snapped," It's stronger than me. It wanted a pack of its own and the only way to get one was to marry the Princess. The Wolf could sense the Queen's reluctance to mate." _

_Alexander's face twisted into a look of repulsion," You're sick." He averted his eyes as the cursed man continued to speak, his voice rising steadily higher. His younger brother used to have a better hold on this but now… _

_"The Wolf is sick! I'm not the one that's sick! I don't want a pack…at least I don't think I..." Hans trailed off then shook his head, clearing the beast's urges from his head," It messes with my head! I wouldn't expect anyone to understand, no one else is like me." _

_"What do you suggest I do?" The King asked, standing with his back facing the lycanthrope," I don't know of any cures and even if I did, you're probably already too far gone." _

_"Just try to understand me!" Hans begged, his head hung slightly," Try to understand what I've been through ever since I was born!" _

_"How? You said it yourself, I'm not like you." _

_"You can't try? Alex, I'm your brother. Hell, you're the one who stopped Linus, Allen, and Winston from ignoring me any longer. You're the only one who could possibly sympathize with me at all! Why can't you forgive me?"_

_ The King shook his head gently and sighed," Hans, you've committed too many unforgivable crimes. You have deceived the Princess of Arendelle, attempted to murder both her and Queen Elsa, and now the Southern Isles will suffer because of it." He threw the prince a venomous look before turning away again," Queen Elsa has already cut off trade with Weselton, it's only a matter of time before trade with us is severed as well. Couldn't you have just…thought about what you were doing for two seconds?" _

_"I can't think like this!" Hans screamed," Not with this animal talking to me! Its power grows and grows and…I can't stop it. It overrides my humanity and takes over! It's like I'm there but the Wolf is in control! You have to help me." _

_Alexander's shoulders slumped and he turned to face his brother," I can only think to lock you up." _

_Hans's heart squeezed in his chest, shaking his head with exasperation," It would only break free if you did."_

_ "Then what?" The elder brother's voice softened," I can't find a cure, I can't lock you up…am I supposed to kill you?"_

_ Hans only shrugged._

_A few days later, King Alexander had a small boat ready for his youngest brother's departure. He didn't know where Hans would go or what he would do; he only wanted his kingdom to be safe and for Hans to find the help he desperately needed. And when the boat disappeared in the fog surrounding the Southern Isles, he walked away and never turned around._

_"It's better this way," Alexander sighed as he returned to his castle._

* * *

Elsa felt hot tears welling up in her eyes as she gazed up at the picture frame on the wall. She was a wreck. Her life had been ruined as soon as it had been fixed.

It seemed like fate was teasing her. It was as if she couldn't live without a curse weighing her down and reuniting her with fear.

"I'm afraid that it's getting stronger. Actually, I know it's getting stronger because I can feel it," Elsa whispered, blinking and clearing up her vision so she could see her parents' faces smiling back at her," I don't know how to control it either…but there's this guy who does…a-and I know what you're going to say…he left Anna to die and tried to kill me, but right now, he's my only hope. I know I shouldn't even consider talking to him, but I have to. If he knows how to control this then I can be normal again, for real. Then Anna can finally have the sister she deserves!" She ran a hand through her platinum blonde locks then clasped her hands in front of her," But she never will if I don't do anything about it."

She heard the clock strike and the scent of dinner hit her nose.

"I suppose I should go now," Elsa took one last look at her parents' reassuring faces before stepping out of the spacious room," Besides, I have someone waiting for me in the forest."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. My schedule is really busy and then I got sick today. Also, if anyone is still confused...**

**This is NOT Helsa.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I honestly never thought I could get as many as I have now! **


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa felt her lips pull into a crooked smile as she watched her sister reenact one of her crazy adventures at the dining table. Glancing to her right, she noticed that Kristoff was having trouble holding in his laughter.

The princess was gesturing rather emphatically and making exclamations that were so loud that the empty halls of the castle were most likely echoing with the sound of her voice.

"And so I was like,' HALT YOU SWINE!" Anna lunged forward, rattling the dishes on the table," And I chased the pig through the town and kinda…knocked some stuff over but that's not important! Anyway, I got Sven to help me chase it and-"

"Wait, what?" Kristoff said, smile vanishing from his face.

Anna ignored him and continued," We nearly had him so I leaned forward but he took a sharp turn down this alley and we ran past the alley so we didn't catch him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…that's it? You go on a crazy pig chase through the town and it ends like that?" Kristoff quirked an eyebrow.

"What's your point?"

"_What's my point_? It's a little anti-climatic, _that's my point_."

Elsa chuckled a little at their bickering. It was good to feel this way; happy, carefree, and simply enjoying dinner with the most important people in her life. It was how she was supposed to feel every day after the Great Thaw…but…

Her gaze shifted towards the window, a dark black dominating the night sky and a pale moon in the middle of it all. It wasn't a full moon, but it still made her skin tingle.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air," Elsa said quietly, pushing back from the table as she began to depart.

"Already?" Anna whined; she gave her sister a pleading look that nearly swayed the Queen.

"I'm sorry. I know it's early but I really…" Elsa's features hardened," It's important."

Anna's brow deepened and she pursed her lips. Ever since this whole werewolf fiasco, she'd been acting strangely, but something about this was a little different. She didn't know how to sympathize if she didn't know the issue, she could never empathize because she wasn't a werewolf…and that was the problem.

Their lack of communication.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asked slowly and tentatively, worried that her sister would wave off whatever was eating at her," Because you know I'm always here for you. I promise I won't be angry or judgmental, no matter what it is."

The Queen's gaze softened and she felt her shoulders drop. Why was it that every day her younger sibling made her feel so _unworthy_? Not on purpose, of course, but Anna had never done anything to betray her. She never shut her out, she never kept some life threatening curse(s) from her, and she never nearly murdered her. But Anna had also never been in a position where she'd have to.

"Maybe later," Elsa finally said. And the Queen left without another word.

* * *

Hans crouched by the vague, dirt trail that snaked through the woods. The smell of humans (probably drifters), a horse, and a variety of fruit and vegetables wafted into his nose.

He inhaled again.

They were getting closer. He sunk onto the forest floor with his stomach pressed against the soft earth, patiently waiting for the caravan to come by.

A bulky, gray horse trudged down the path with its snout nearly dragging the ground. It released an exasperated sigh before sniffing the air as its masters continued to converse. As it approached the auburn haired prince's hiding spot its ears cocked forward, tail flicking nervously. The equestrian slowed to a stop and lifted its head and its eyes darted around the forest.

"Gentlemen," Hans smiled, feeling rather cavalier. He stepped out from his hiding place and noted the way the travelers' eyes widened in shock," I'm going to have to ask you for your food and clothing."

The man steering the wagon they sat upon opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. His companion's blanched face dropped to the ground, eyes on the trail as he mumbled in response.

"And why…why would you uh need that?" The prince shook his head; chuckling," You really need to ask? Do I _really_ need to explain why I need clothes?"

The man steering took a brief look at Hans's face before gazing into his lap again," They don't belong to you. Now…I'm going to have to ask you to move. We've got somewhere to be."

Hans only shook his head and took a step closer to the bemused pair," So do I. I've got a lady to meet and this is no way to greet her…not again at least. Besides, I don't want to get rough if I don't have to." He could feel his Wolf stirring up inside. It was always on edge, keeping him one step ahead of everyone.

"This is getting ridiculous. Sir, I'm going to ask you for the last time…_move_," the man holding the reins said, more forcefully than before. He arched his brow at the prince, but he only puffed out some air and crossed his arms over his bare chest as his blood prickled inside.

"That's it!" the other traveler barked, losing his patience," Listen, we have somewhere to be!" He grabbed a pitchfork from the back of the wagon and stomped over to the lycanthrope, snapping twigs and kicking stones in his way," And if you aren't willing to cooperate with us; I'm just going to have to make you."

He thrust the forked side of the weapon in his direction and watched as the auburn haired stranger flopped onto his back to avoid being impaled by the pitchfork. Hans snatched the handle from underneath the weapon and swung upward, the Wolf's strength carrying both the weapon and the man in the direction of his arms.

The traveler's head slammed into the ground and the force of the collision knocked him out.

Hans jumped to his feet, chest heaving and fists clenched as a few of his human features contorted. The stimulation of the fight had given his eyes a yellow glow; two fangs protruded from the top of his jaw, and curved black claws dug into the flesh of his tightened hands.

A smirk pulling at his lips as the man who _had_ been at the reins stumbled out of the seat of the wagon and tripped over trees roots and crashed through bushes as he abandoned his former companion in the dirt path.

"Thank you for your cooperation!" Hans called after him.

* * *

Elsa found the prince an hour later; leaning against a tree, eating fruit out of a burlap sack.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, musing about how he could've found all these resources within a day, but she soon realized she didn't want to know the answer. He sniffed and took a shallow bite out of his apple before sweeping his eyes over her.

"So, you decided to come after all…"

The blonde's lips jerked into a snarl," And I'm already regretting it." She could barely handle his egoistic attitude," Now, what do you have to teach me about controlling…_it_?"

Hans held up a finger, narrowing his green eyes in thought," What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…what are you doing here with the man who tried to you and your last remaining family member?"

Elsa's eyebrow arched as she contemplated answering.

"I'm trying to protect my last remaining family member from the man who tried to kill us and this _curse_. And…I can't do that without…him," she replied reluctantly. When he only continued to stare at her, she felt her Wolf grow restless," _What_?"

"I don't understand you at all."

The Queen folded her arms over her chest, tapping her fingers against her upper left arm," Funny. Personally, I never understood sociopaths."

Ignoring her final remark, Hans stepped away from the tree," Let's get started, _Your Majesty_."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for hanging on so long, guys! I am honestly, really sorry for how late this update was but my schedule's been busy; regarding work and my personal life. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't horrible and I'll try to get the next one up faster. Thanks again, guys! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Hans led them through the forest at a leisurely pace, enjoying the way his Wolf felt in the heart of the woods with the moon's light gracing their skin through the branches of the trees. He took a curt look over his shoulder and noticed the skepticism in his companion's gaze. She was watching him carefully and a light mist of cool air was radiating from her fingers, moving off in wisps in the night air.

After another twelve minutes passed, Hans walked into a clearing, the long grass reaching his knees and ticking his pale skin. He gestured for her to follow him as he moved towards the center of the area.

Elsa could feel her Wolf pulling her towards the clearing. It wanted a better look at the mesmerizing image that was the moon, but it was her human side that was hesitating. She stared at the ground.

Her toes were just at the edge of the spilt between the light of the moon and the dark cover of the trees.

It was like she was making a choice.

Before she had the chance to decide, a firm hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the grassy clearing. She nearly gasped at the way her blood heated and tingled; the way it felt before she began to transform. She shut her eyes and felt her heart rate accelerate, stomach churning violently as she waited to shift into the beast.

The hand left her wrist and she continued to stand in the moon's presence. Hans took a deep breath and without taking his eyes off the glowing orb in the sky he said," You can feel it, can't you? The way your blood prickles beneath your skin, the unease of your gut…your Wolf going absolutely berserk trying to tear itself from your cursed soul. It's like an adrenaline rush, more than one actually. Go ahead, open your eyes. Just relax into it."

"How am I supposed to relax when my veins feel like they're burning from the inside out?" Elsa snapped, managing to keep her eyelids shut despite the many protests from the Wolf.

"The Wolf wants the moon. Give it what it wants. That pull inside of you to do "inhuman" things; those are its desires. If you relax and let it take control, you'll feel a sense of relief, almost like the one you feel after you stop tensing your muscles."

Finally deciding that she had no second option, at least no option she could see, Elsa hesitantly cracked open her eyes and her gaze instinctively raise in the sky's direction. He was right. Surprisingly. Then she looked at Hans whose irises were tinted a bright amber.

She stepped away from him, afraid that he'd turn and attack her on the spot.

"Your eyes are doing it too, you know," Hans remarked, finally taking his eyes off the moon and continuing," When you look at the moon without restraining yourself for too long, your body begins to turn. I've never taken the form of the Wolf _completely _while doing this before, so I wouldn't worry about that."

It seemed like he didn't worry about his curse much at all; Elsa decided not to say anything.

"Is that it?" she said, breaking the silence between them," You want me to give in to my curse?"

"_Relax into it_, not let it take over,"

"It feels like the same thing!" Elsa cried, turning away from the prince and stalking out of the clearing.

She took another look behind her and jumped when she saw his silhouette following her," Just stay away from me! I don't need your help!" Hans yelled something after her but she she'd ran too far away to hear him say:

"Don't be frightened when the Wolf emerges more often! The curse doesn't just appear during full moons! Once you give in; you become one! Don't fight it!"

* * *

Elsa jogged through the village on her way back to the castle, somehow not exhausted from her sprint through the forest and her swim across the fjord. Soon she would arrive back home, apologize to Anna, and _never _go back to that forest again. As she was nearly at the bridge leading towards her home, she heard a sharp inhale as if someone nearby had burnt themselves.

The Queen slowed her pace and turned around, finding a young boy slowly backing away from her, eyes flitting to his house and then back to her.

"Are you alright?" she inquired, kneeling down to meet his eye level," What is it?"

She looked around the dark village, not sure if he was just astounded to be in the presence of the Queen or told that he shouldn't talk to strangers," It's okay. I won't hurt-"

"Mommy! Daddy! Th-there's a m-monster!" he yelped, scrambling away from her as if he were being pursued by a hoard of wolves," Help! Anyone!"

Elsa's heart panged and she felt her shoulders slouch. It'd been so long since the Great Thaw, she'd completely forgotten that she had a whole other curse to live with as well. Her ice powers had been nearly invisible lately and she'd thought the citizens understood that she wasn't going to freeze their hearts; that she had no desire to hurt _anyone_…but she had been wrong.

Suddenly, two adults rushed out of their home carrying torches and following the direction of their petrified son's finger. They carefully approached the black figure that was Elsa and halted at the sight of her in the light of their flaming torch.

"Stay back!" the man barked, arching his eyebrows and extending the torch out in front of him as if it were a shield," I'm warning you! Don't you take a step closer you beast!"

Elsa held her hands out in front of her," I don't want-" her eyes widened when she saw her clawed hands and realized what had happened.

"_When you look at the moon without restraining yourself for too long, your body begins to turn."_

When she understood the source of their fear, she attempted to quell their rising fears, "N-no! You don't understand, I…I'm the Quee-"

The man took a few tentative steps towards her, waving the flaming torch at her with a shaking arm. His voice wavered," I-I said, stay b-back!"

Elsa looked helplessly between the man and the woman who looked as if they were deciding whether or not they should just run. Instead it was Elsa who ran.

The Queen bolted through the gates, covering her face with her arms and peeking through her fingers, afraid that her face would also give away the monster inside of her. Her heart was racing in her chest, beating frantically as she digested what happened. A family had witnessed her curse. Not in its entire form but damn close to it. Did they know what a werewolf was? Did they believe in them? What would they do? What would happen to her?

Elsa kept running, tearing past servants and staff until she was nearly at her room, but her progress was impeded by her sister who was standing in the hall holding something in her hands. The siblings collided and fell in a messy heap on the floor of the hallway.

"Ah! What the…what are you? Guards! Gua…Elsa!?" Anna sputtered, blinking and pushing bangs out of her eyes in the dark," Your eyes are yellow and…glowing…what happened?"

"You don't need to worry about it," Elsa murmured, rising to her feet and moving to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"No, what happened? What…" Anna's eyes narrowed even more," Are those fangs?" Then her eyes rested on the clawed hand she was holding onto," Okay, you're definitely hiding something. What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about this," Elsa grimaced, white fangs baring and standing out among her other teeth.

"Well you're going to!" Anna snapped, brow arching furiously as her grip tightened," What…were…you…doing?"

"Looking at the moon."

"What?"

"The moon. It happened when I was looking at the moon and letting…the…" Elsa averted her eyes guiltily," …letting the curse take over."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to control it!"

"How is letting the curse take over controlling it?"

Elsa huffed impatiently and spun around, roughly jerking her arm out of her younger sister's grip. She had a blazing fire behind her glowing irises that Anna had never seen before.

"Just get away from me!" Elsa roared, the animal inside her bristling angrily.

The princess's insides twisted in agony at her painfully familiar words," I think I spent enough time away from you as an insecure child!"

She reached for her arm again and was surprised when her sister whipped around, gray fur covering her face and arms, fangs bared, eyes burning in her skull, curved claws poised at her sides. And then the Queen lunged at her.

Elsa was witnessing the whole thing; her muscles arms pinning her writhing sister down, claws digging into pale flesh and drawing blood as red as wine, jaw unhinging so she could sink her fangs into Anna's shoulder.

Anna screamed.

Blood dribbled from the corner of Elsa's lips.

She'd lost control.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who has put this on their favorites/follows and/or reviewed! Special thanks to ShadowWolfBeast and Devil Hunter 64 who reviewed last chapter; your reviews inspired me to write this next chapter. Don't worry, I'm determined to not be one of those people who writes a fanfiction and stops halfway through, but the best way to ensure that is to drop a review. Knowing that people are still reading this and appreciate it enough to leave a review means a lot to me. Thanks guys! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa scrambled back, rage quickly dissolving into fear as the realization of what she'd done surfaced. Her sister was bitten and she didn't even have a cure herself, so how was she supposed to help her?

The Queen scooped her baby sister in her arms, feeling her heart wrench at the feeling of hot blood spilling out of the bite and seeping through the sleeves of her dress. She ran down the hallway, screaming for help and cradling Anna closer the longer time elapsed without a response.

Kai and Gerda were the first to approach her, racing to their aid with worried expressions on their tired faces.

By now, the fur on Elsa's skin had retreated and her fingernails had replaced the black claws that had emerged from her fingers just moments before. However, her irises still illuminated a soft amber and her fangs were all too visible to hide, and now Kai and Gerda were finally witnessing a part of the beast their Queen had been trying to conceal since the accident.

"Your Majesty…you-you're…" Gerda managed to stammer.

Elsa silenced her immediately and gingerly handed her sister over to the pair of bewildered servants," Just take care of my sister…please." She attempted to get past them but Kai firmly grabbed her wrist.

"What _are _you?" Kai asked breathlessly.

Elsa's arm jerked out of his grasp," What she can't become."

Without another word, Kai jogged after Gerda who'd set off to find the royal family's doctor while Elsa set off for the forest once more.

* * *

Hans breathed in the air, glancing over his shoulder and catching a glimpse of the familiar platinum blonde hair in the darkness.

"You just keep coming back. Faster and faster each time," he said, facing away from her as he spoke," Can't imagine why." Then something bit at his heels. Ice.

"Because I thought," Elsa growled through gritted teeth," That you would help me. Because I thought that you didn't have a death wish."

The pleasant coolness of the night quickly transformed into an excruciating freeze, soft breezes picking up speed until they were vicious gusts of frosty wind and the quiet rustles of grass were drowned out by the sharp crack of ice dancing across the ground and racing up tree trunks.

Hans finally turned around," I didn't do anything wrong."

"You told me to just…let it go…knowing very well that being relaxed with a curse worked for me one time." He opened his mouth but she continued," But you knew that that method doesn't quite work with this one, does it?"

"Apparently it doesn't work for everyone," Hans sneered.

"Because it's a curse!" Elsa spat as her voice grew in volume," And it was stupid to let it out! It was stupid to trust you or decide that transforming in the woods would make anyone any safer! I should known distancing myself from people wouldn't make a difference from the last time I did it! But I did it anyway! Out of fear!" She shook her head, a humorless smile gracing her lips," And now she's bitten."

Hans's brow pinched," What?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that?" Elsa asked, sarcasm tainting her tone. She began to quiver at the coldness of her reality. How many times would _Anna_ suffer the consequences of her selfish and foolish actions?

"You bit her," was his deadpanned reply.

"Yes. I bit her. I fucking bit her and now she's going to endure every excruciating moment I had to go through all because of-"

"Me."

Elsa opened her mouth to argue, icy air wafting from her fingertips, but she was silent. What did he just say?

"I bit you. You bit her. So technically it all comes down to me."

She shook her head," Why are you saying this?"

"Because I…" Hans's brow pinched again, searching for the best way to respond to the Queen's bemusement," …when I arrived at your coronation a few months ago; I arrived with the intention and clear plan of marrying Anna and killing you to become King."

"I already know this."

"I know but…I really did-"

"What? Want to become King of Arendelle?"

"No, yes…I mean," Hans took a deep breath," I really did love your sister."

"Then why did you betray her?" Elsa snapped, the temperature dropping again," Why would you let her set off in a blizzard or lock her in a room to die?"

"Because _it _took over. This thing- this Wolf- has been a part of me for too long. And it's true, the Wolf wanted a pack but me, the human part of me also wanted a wife. I wanted to start over because my life back home wasn't much of a life. Your sister was nice, she gave me that chance. But my family treated me differently because of what I was."

"And they should," Elsa argued," We're monsters and we've both hurt people! Stop trying to justify yourself!"

"I've been a lycanthrope since birth. For me, there was no getting rid of it."

"So, what? You're were…" she paused as the thought dawned on her," What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that people who are born into the curse can't separate the Wolf's spirit from their soul. It's merely become a part of them…but you have a chance," Hans responded, noting the ice tediously melting off the branches of surrounding trees," Someone bitten has been-in a way- poisoned. You can rid yourself of the poison with Wolf's Bane. It's a plant whose toxins can kill wolves and Wolf spirits if consumed."

"I don't understand; why didn't you just tell me this before?"

"Because it's not very common around here anymore…but you seem so desperate now because of Anna and…I'd like a chance at redemption," Hans said," I know it's sudden and I'm not exactly someone you can trust…but I have to do this. My family hated me for the Wolf, but if I can prove that I can rise above it, maybe they'll let me back in."

Elsa gazed tentatively back at him. She was taking a definite leap with him and every instinct she had was screaming to leave him behind; rationally it was the best choice. But if she perished in her journey to find this supposed healing herb, who would know that she did? Who would cure Anna if she died? Kristoff wouldn't know, no one would possibly know what to do or where to look but the prince.

"Fine. Where do we start?"

"It's a bit of a stretch, but my brother, Alex once kept them for me until we realized they wouldn't work. But he might still have some now. If he does, we should be back before the next full moon."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Let's just focus on getting to the Southern Isles first."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for waiting for so long! I've been having some serious writer's block lately so the updates are probably going to be slow. You guys are awesome for being so patient and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Anna woke the next morning with a faint throb in her shoulder and a light dizziness that couldn't be quelled. She reached her left arm upwards to rub the sleep from her eyes but she couldn't move her arm without a painful jolt running through it.

She winced, contemplated rubbing her aching wound, then decided against it. Instead she laid very still and willed the pain to go away as she struggled to regain her memory. Another glance at the bloody bandages told her that whatever happened would require a lot of healing.

The door swung open a minute later, coupled with her boyfriend's anxious voice.

"Anna…Anna are you alright?" Kristoff inquired, eyes darting over the bandages wrapped around her shoulder," Kai and Gerda told me everything but I didn't believe it. What the hell happened? I thought your sister had it under control!"

_So that's what happened._

"It hasn't been easy for her, Kristoff."

"Apparently."

The princess dropped her head in her right hand, massaging her temples," I don't know where she is but I have to find her. I should have done something more to help her in the first place but I didn't." She began to roll out of bed, ignoring her protesting shoulder as she did so but Kristoff pushed her back into the mattress with a gentle hand.

"No," he said," I still don't know what happened to you and you're in no shape to go out. Besides, we don't know what's going on in her head right now. She could be completely gone. You have to understand that this curse is eating her up."

"Which is why I need to _help _her."

"If you're attacked again, it could be your life she takes! And by biting you, she basically already has!"

Anna weakly shoved him away with a hand," She didn't mean to."

"I know but…" Kristoff ran a hand through his tousled locks," …you're _all _Ihave left."

Anna shook her head slightly," And I'm all she has left."

"Princess Anna," Kai exclaimed, rushing into the bedroom with a hand over his heaving chest," One of our ships was spotted departing from the docks just moments ago!"

"So?"

"Your sister took it."

"Well, I underst…wait, _what_?"

* * *

Hans was crouched, back against the foremast of the ship, daring himself a brief look at the shrinking kingdom before turning back to his companion again. He shook his head, chuckling to himself as he watched her steer.

"What?" she asked, keeping her back towards the wayward prince.

"The last time I left Arendelle, I was being sent away by you…but now, I'm leaving _with you_. I just never thought we'd ever be within ten feet of each other ever again."

"Uh huh," Elsa replied, only half listening as she carefully turned the wheel to the right," Hey um…don't you think that you should be steering this?"

"Why? Because I have experience?"

She gave a half hearted shrug," I'm just not comfortable. I-my parents…" Elsa was surprised when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I get it," he replied before taking over the large watercraft and leaving her to lean against the side of the ship.

The Queen sunk onto the floor of the ship and rested her chin on her knees, hoping to ease the dizziness that had arisen from staring at the rolling waves longer than she was comfortable with. But it wasn't just the sea that was making her lightheaded. It was the situation she was in. How she got here. How it all started. How one problem began as soon as another had ended. The promises she'd broken and the perpetual state of confusion she'd found herself in ever since she'd been bitten.

When this was finally all over, she was taking a well deserved trip to the North Mountain to reminisce on days that were just a little bit less confusing.

* * *

"What do you mean? Elsa doesn't just hijack ships; do you even know her?" Anna cried, giving her butler a look and gesturing wildly," I'm not kidding, Kai, that's just so…un-Elsa. And I understand that she's been a bit strange due to the lycanthropy but why would a werewolf need a ship?"

"Er…" Kai cleared his throat as he tried to regain his train of thought," …she was spotted by one of our sentries. He assured me it was the Queen and that the ship is gone."

Anna furrowed her brow and ran a hand through her strawberry blonde locks in utter bemusement," So…uh…jeez…what do we do? I mean…do we follow her or…"

"I presumed that you would temporarily take over your sister's role until she returned," he responded. It wasn't one of his brightest ideas but there was no one else to fulfill her role. There was no King or other royal besides Princess Anna and a butler was meant only to serve the royal family, not the kingdom. And deep down, Kai didn't think the citizens would be in horrible shape in the young woman's hands, it wasn't as if Anna was an inconsiderate person.

To Kristoff's surprise, his girlfriend answers with a hesitant "yes" and asks the butler to dispatch a ship with some of their guards to safely bring back her sister.

Anna's brow raised a little and she laughed nervously as she sat down at the edge of her bed," Kristoff, I'm the Queen."

He offered her a reassuring smile before sitting down next to her, snaking an arm around her shoulders, attempting to comfort her," You'll do fine. I…I'm sure it won't be long and… I'll always be here."

Silence.

"Elsa will be fine."

The princess shifted slightly in his embrace before relaxing once more.

The ice harvester's head tilted to the side, cheek pressing into her soft hair," It's okay. You don't have to say anything…I understand. We can just sit here."

Anna appreciated her partner's sympathy…but he couldn't possibly understand what she was going through. No one really could. No one could understand how she felt having a sister who'd abandoned her twice and the immense pressure of having the lives of an entire kingdom dropped onto their shoulders. And no one could ever understand how stupid she felt for getting bitten, how stupid she felt that she was sitting here lamenting about it when she should be doing something about it! But at the moment, it's all she could manage to do.

Kristoff didn't quite understand how his lover felt or if she could tell he was uncertain about what she was enduring. But whatever it was, it was rendering her nearly speechless and even though she wasn't speaking to him, he'd vowed long ago that no matter what happened to them, he would be at her side…be it the endearing 'Fiesty Pants' he fell in love with or not.

And so, they sat.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I finally updated. (You guys are the most patient readers ever.) **

**Thanks for the patience and support!**


End file.
